The present disclosure relates to an end cap switch for a flashlight. Weapon-mounted tactical flashlights are generally known, e.g., to provide illumination of an intended target in low light conditions. The present disclosure allows a conventional flashlight to be mounted on a weapon and provides an actuation switch that can be conveniently positioned for operation by a marksman.